


存在即悖论

by lucasumie



Category: r1se, 之焉 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasumie/pseuds/lucasumie
Relationships: 之焉
Kudos: 2





	存在即悖论

我常常希望你可以消失，却控制不住自己去依赖你。

周围的人总说，焉栩嘉和夏之光两个人特别好，年纪差不多大，又是表兄弟，可以一起玩一起上学相互陪伴，不会孤独，出门在外被欺负了还可以相互保护。但这其中，是好是坏也只有本人才能说到明白。

性格真是天生存在，就算两个人从小就一直呆在一起，还是完全不一样的性格，焉栩嘉从小就比夏之光更早熟，刚上小学，穿着校服就插着兜儿冷着脸装酷，鄙视在一边玩的一身泥笑嘻嘻扯女孩子辫子夏之光。要是考不好了或者被检查作业，焉栩嘉总能马上承认错误哄得老师父母开开心心，夏之光却总是梗着脖子红着脸，眼泪就在眼眶里打转也不肯服软，被妈妈揍得嗷嗷嗷大哭看着旁边乖巧看书的焉栩嘉更是气的冲过去挥着拳头，随着焉栩嘉发出的哭声，夏之光又迎来了第二轮的男女混合双打。  
夏之光的父母总是指着焉栩嘉，感叹自己那牛皮得不得了的孩子。夏之光又是嫉妒又是不服气还是要硬生生的装出毫不在意的样子。

同龄就是这点不好，吃喝拉撒，就不说学习了，就连长个子吃饭吃的多不多快不快，都能被无聊的亲戚们拿出来开玩笑似的比较一番。两个人总是暗暗较劲却又也还是一起玩耍，一起玩泥巴放炮炸纸壳，一起向大人讨吃的，夏之光笑嘻嘻嚼着泡泡糖的时候，听见亲戚在那里说：“嘉嘉就是比光光更早熟些，想要什么想做什么，总是怂恿光光去和大人讨要，光光又急性子，两个人大家虽然总是嘉嘉哭鼻子，但说起来还是嘉嘉掌握着主动权。”夏之光听着什么早熟什么聪明，似懂非懂，哦，不能和大人要东西吗。  
当然七八岁的夏之光想不明白这些东西，当然焉栩嘉也不明白这些弯弯绕绕的东西，只是一开始就注定了两个完全不同的个性。

小地方上学，到初中，到高中，两个人连学校都一直在同一个学校。  
夏之光还是以前那副性子，虽然性子急起来就不管不顾一股脑什么都倒出来，谁都知道他就是一个纸老虎老好人，谁都敢欺负欺负他，他也不生气，笑着挠挠头。玩游戏学习也没有胜负欲。焉栩嘉却是愈发的争强好胜，什么都要做，什么都要最好的，看见别人又利用夏之光老好人的性子占他便宜的时候，频频翻白眼，直接走过去，把那些乱七八糟的作业本全部拿走扔回去。  
夏之光也不问他为什么这样，抱歉的对对方笑笑，就跟着焉栩嘉回去了。

就算问焉栩嘉和夏之光本人，你们的关系到底如何，他们俩估计也说不清楚，即使到了高中的年级，他们还是会一如既往的黏在一起，甚至一起睡的时候还会聊聊心事，但是要说是什么最好的朋友，又说不上，两个人都明白，对方和自己从个性到观念上都是多么的不同。夏之光讨厌焉栩嘉的张扬，焉栩嘉看不上夏之光的温吞。但是却也不得不承认对方的优秀，说到底，两个人都是充满野心又较真的人，两个人就像是跟连在一起却在地面上开始完全截然不同的两朵花。

你即是我的影子，也是我的相反面。

高三毕业，吃完散伙饭，夏之光担心半夜回去吵醒父母又是一顿骂，轻车熟路的跟焉栩嘉回家。两个人躺在床上，夏之光问焉栩嘉大学打算报哪里，“你是知道的，我一直想去上海。”

焉栩嘉沉默了几秒回答道，“我想去北京。”  
“从小到大都呆在一起，没想到我们俩也会有分开的一天。”  
“却也是正常。”

“焉栩嘉，班长吃饭的时候是不是和你表白了。”  
“你喜欢她？”  
“八卦一下嘛。”

焉栩嘉没有回答夏之光，只是抓着夏之光的大拇指盲目的用指甲轻轻扣着他的虎口。  
虽然从小到大两个人一起睡了无数次，夏之光还是觉得现在氛围不对。酒后的大脑昏昏沉沉的难以正常运转，夏之光感觉黑暗中焉栩嘉支起了身子，有热气扑打在自己的脸上。一只手顺着自己的小腹摸了下去伸进裤子里。夏之光没有制止对方的行为，闭着眼睛感受着下身传来的快感，在释放后的舒适中沉沉睡去。  
简直疯了，但是懒得去想这到底是怎么回事。  
夏之光第二天醒过来的时候，焉栩嘉已经不在了，夏之光收拾了收拾就回家去了。  
整个暑假，两个人都默契的没有再见面。就想说好似的，一个去了南方，一个去了北方。

大学生活里，夏之光像是学聪明了，性情大变，不再像以前总是急冲冲的性子，夏之光总觉得自己是在无意识的模仿者焉栩嘉的性格，遇到的事情的时候，第一时间想的是如果是他遇到会怎么样呢，

国庆前，夏之光接到了焉栩嘉的电话，问了他的安排，焉栩嘉说要来上海玩。

夏之光给他订好了酒店，算好了时间去机场接他，距离上次两个人快有三个月没有联系，两个人只字不提这段空白期，熟络的交流着双方的近况。  
两个人回到酒店，焉栩嘉问他如果懒得再去买换洗的衣物直接穿自己的介不介意。夏之光看着焉栩嘉的眼睛没有立马回答，焉栩嘉就这样坦坦荡荡的回看他，夏之光嘴角一抿，“我们俩有什么好介不介意的。”说完就低头直接去翻焉栩嘉的行李。

两个人洗完澡，躺在床上，焉栩嘉欺身过来，额头抵着夏之光的额头，夏之光抬眼看了他一眼，伸手在他后脑勺一压，狠狠的直接咬了上去。  
房间里充满了两个人的喘息声，三个月的空白甚至想都没有想起的对方，在这一秒却有瞬间的火烧遍全身想要立马把对方拆吞入腹中。  
很快两个人就赤裸相见，夏之光叼着焉栩嘉摸到他身后，停下动作，有点犹豫的抬起头，看向焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉眯着眼睛摸着的泪痣，“我都ok的，不过你得小心点。”焉栩嘉用眼睛向夏之光示意床头柜的套和润滑剂。  
都准备好了。  
得到准许的夏之光毫无顾忌的动作起来。

第二天醒过来，夏之光一睁眼就看见躺在自己旁边的焉栩嘉，闭着眼睛抵着自己的肩膀睡得真香。床头柜传来了手机信息提示音，夏之光随手把手机拿过来，是焉栩嘉的手机，可是屏幕的信息却也在这一眼看完了，“社团活动还顺利吗？想你。”是不认识的名字，夏之光把手机放回去，把旁边的焉栩嘉搂进怀里，下巴抵着他的头发，夏之光闭着眼睛细细感受了一下，自己对这个发现似乎并没有什么能让自己捕捉到的情绪波动。  
“你看见了吗？”怀里的焉栩嘉闷闷的发出声音。  
“但还是会想和你做/爱”  
“呵呵，你真是畜生。”  
“你有资格说我吗？”


End file.
